


Tag-Teamed (again)

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AMAB Apprentice, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr headcanon request: Could we get something where Nadia and Lucio are fucking an AMAB mc?
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834552
Kudos: 38





	Tag-Teamed (again)

* Nadia is going to be in charge here, this is non-negotiable. The dynamic is less… kind than if it were just you and Nadia. Lucio is very impatient and Nadia values patience in a partner, a fair bit of time is going to be spent on punishment.

* They get a bit competitive, to be honest. You’d be lucky to even be coherent by the end of it. Lucio wants to have your attention on him at all times, and he wants to show off by making you feel as good as he possibly can. Nadia tries to hide it, but she wants to prove that she is clearly superior, and that you’re much better in bed than Lucio.

* He’s getting off on it though, this man is so weak for humilliation. Nadia will make you use your mouth to pleasure her, stroking gently at the top of your head and murmuring words of encouragement. Lucio is behind you, stretching you with well-oiled fingers and getting increasingly annoyed that he’s not getting enough attention. “Hush, Lucio. We don’t wan to distract our partner, do we?” Nadia’s harsh tone softens as she looks down at you “You’re doing amazing, darling.” Lucio moans along with you.

* He’s fucking you from behind now, his metal arm doesn’t have the gauntlet on, but it still digs sharply at your side where he grips you. Nadia has moved down so that her legs rest loosely at either side of your waist. She’s speaking in soft murmurs close to your ear, her soft voice and touches contrast with Lucio’s relentless pace.

* You feel like you’re being pulled in all directions, Nadia is running her perfecly manicured nails over your heated skin, pausing ever so often to pinch at a nipple or knead at your shoulder. Your fingers dip in and out of her core, speeding or slowing at her comand. Her other hand is between your bodies, her fingers tracing a barely-there line up and down your leaking cock. She’s speakings sweet filth in between wet kisses to your neck and shoulder, you’re shivering despite the heat in the room. “My sweet, look at you. You’re so perfect, taking Lucio so well, making those pretty sounds just for us. Mmh- just like that darling. Ah, ah- did I say you could stop, Lucio?”

* He’s panting behind you like he’s running a marathon, you feel his pace stutter and he makes a choked noise when Nadia’s sharp eyes turn his way. “I’m- ah!- I’m so close Noddy, please.”

* You can barely see her roll her eyes through your fluttering lashes. Quick as a whip, Nadia reaches over your shoulder and wraps a hand around Lucio’s neck, nails pressed to the sides of his jaw in warning. You all halt automatically. “Get a grip” she sneers, Lucio makes a sound like he’s been wounded, but when you turn to look at him he looks like he’s about to start drooling. “Honestly, have you no manners? Don’t you think it’s polite to put our guest before your own selfish pleasure?” Lucio nods frantically, cheeks and chest flaming red, lip bitten harshly between his teeth.

* She gestures at you to come and you dare not disobey, you hiss when Lucio slips out of you wetly, and he moans in protest. “I- I’ll be good, I swear! Please just let them come back, do whatever you want to me, I’ll let you-” “Lucio, hush.” He closes his mouth instantly, teeth clicking shut. Nadia produces a length of soft rope and ties Lucio to the headboard with it by the arms. You all know he could easily break free of his ties but he doesn’t, instead he sits as still and quiet as he can. He still squirms impatiently and whines low in his throat, but even he knows he’s on thin ice.

* “There” says Nadia proudly “now, if you’d be so kind as to come here and fuck me.” You chuckle softly at the unexpected language and do just that. She positions you so that every thrust brings you forward into her tight heat and back into Lucio, his dick is nestled between your legs, but he’s no longer inside you. It doesn’t matter, soon the room feels almost suffocating with heat. Your bodies move together in a constant, ulating motion, slippery with oil and sweat, each brush of skin feels heavenly, bordering on too much. You come first, orgasm pulsing through you while Nadia grips you tightly in her arms. “Not yet” she pants, a few seconds later you realize she’s talking to Lucio. When she cums she reaches around you to scratch at Lucio’s hips, teeth digging into your shoulder. Lucio almost yells, groaning and whimpering through his own orgasm, cheast heaving.

* You all take a moment to get back your vision, then Nadia shakily crawls over to unbind Lucio and you all collapse into a heap. You shift to lay on Nadia’s chest while she strokes gently at your head and traces curved lines on your face. Lucio is already asleep, clinging to you with all his limbs and breathing deeply against your stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
